1. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless network communications, and more particularly to managing packet data network connectivity.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as, for example, voice, data, and so on. Typical wireless communication systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, . . . ). Examples of such multiple-access systems may include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and the like. Additionally, the systems can conform to specifications such as third generation partnership project (3GPP), 3GPP long term evolution (LTE), ultra mobile broadband (UMB), evolution data optimized (EV-DO), etc.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems may simultaneously support communication for multiple mobile devices. Each mobile device may communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from base stations to mobile devices, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from mobile devices to base stations. Further, communications between mobile devices and base stations may be established via single-input single-output (SISO) systems, multiple-input single-output (MISO) systems, multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems, and so forth. In addition, mobile devices can communicate with other mobile devices (and/or base stations with other base stations) in peer-to-peer wireless network configurations.
To supplement conventional base stations, additional base stations can be deployed to provide more robust wireless coverage to mobile devices. For example, wireless relay stations and low power base stations (e.g., which can be commonly referred to as Home NodeBs or Home eNBs, collectively referred to as H(e)NB, femto access points, femtocells, picocells, microcells, etc.) can be deployed for incremental capacity growth, richer user experience, in-building or other specific geographic coverage, and/or the like. In some configurations, such low power base stations are connected to the Internet and the mobile operator's network via broadband connection (e.g., digital subscriber line (DSL) router, cable or other modem, etc.). Some H(e)NBs provide closed subscriber group (CSG) access that restricts access to certain devices or related users that are members of the CSG. A home subscriber server (HSS), home location register (HLR), or one or more other nodes of a device's home network can store CSG subscription information for the device (e.g., in addition to general subscription information for the device), which can include one or more lists of CSGs of which the device is a member or can otherwise access.
In addition, by virtue of the broadband connection utilized by H(e)NBs, H(e)NBs can additionally acquire access to services or access to resources over a local network. In an example, where an H(e)NB utilizes (or provides) a gateway or router that can allow other devices to access the Internet or another packet data network (PDN), the devices and the H(e)NB can participate in a local PDN that is served by the gateway or router. In this example, the gateway or router can provide services or access to resources over the local PDN, such as storage devices, printers or other output devices, etc. The H(e)NB, in some examples, can provide local internet protocol (IP) access (LIPA) to one or more mobile devices communicating with the H(e)NB over a mobile network interface such that the one or more mobile devices can access local resources on the PDN as well via the H(e)NB (e.g., and/or devices on the local network can access resources of the one or more mobile devices). In another example, an H(e)NB can implement selected IP traffic offload (SIPTO) for filtering traffic related to one or more devices over the Internet using the router in the PDN without forwarding the traffic through the mobile network.